a simple meal
by killhill2003
Summary: Tracy kids, A meal at McDonalds seemed like a simple how wrong jeff was. please read and review


I don't pretend to be a good writer because I know writing is a weakness of mine I just enjoys it that is all. I do hope people read and review and give good honest criticism I can take it.

I do not own any bit or piece of the brilliant Gerry Andersons thunderbirds nor do I own any part of the McDonalds franchise as much as I would like to cause then I could get better respect for the staff. I make no profits out of this so no point suing.

Ages Scott 17 john 15 Virgil 13 Gordon 10 Alan 9

Ruth Tracy screamed at the top of her lungs to her son Jeff that she was not cooking tonight she cooked every night. Jeff agreed with her but under no circumstances was he prepared to cook, for 5 rapidly growing boys.

"Ok mother I think we shall order take-away that way the boys will be happy with a special treat"

The youngest of the Tracey brothers, Alan, stuck his head round the door when he heard this and suddenly had an idea.

"Dad Dad can we not go to McDonalds instead please, please".

Never one to usual give into Alan's charm, he decide, why not he had never in-fact taken his 5 sons to McDonalds before and thought that they deserved a treat.

"Ok son, go and tell your brothers that we are going out for dinner and I want you all down here and ready to go at 1700 hours".

"Yes sir" the youngest of the 5 replied and ran off to tell his brothers of the treat they had in-store.

On there way to McDonalds Jeff suddenly realised why his mother had opted to go with Scott on the journey. His 4 other sons were all talking fast and furiously from excitement but to Jeff disbelief they had 4 conversations going on simultaneously thus giving Jeff a head ache.

"Boys one at a time please"

"I said one at a time not all 4 at once, boys now really can't you hold one conversation between the 4 of you, obviously not"

Once they had arrived Jeff was grateful to be out in the fresh air his sons were all extremely excited about going to McDonalds it was something new and exciting that they had never experienced before.

The moment they walked through the doors Jeff knew this was going to be trouble, the décor of the place stunned Jeff with all the bright colours of purples and greens and reds. The first thing that caught Jeff eyes besides the arcade games were the self service sauce machines, at this he grabbed Alan and uttered the "Do not touch anything"

"But dad I wasn't going to touch anything"

Jeff knew this in-fact to be untrue his youngest had the tendency to love touching and fidgeting with things. If you were in-fact to place Alan Tracy in a room with a large red button that said do not touch may end world, by the time you had locked the door no doubt Alan would have pressed it.

As all 7 of them reached the counter and Jeff asked what they were wanting to eat, Suddenly 5 people started talking at the same time totally confusing Jeff and the young Female at the counter she just started in amazement at 5 people trying to order at the same time.

"One at a time boys, Scott what do you want to eat"

"Em I'll have a big Mac meal father"

"Ok thank you Scott, Johnny what would you like"

"McChicken Sandwich meal father please"

"Ok Virgil"

"Big tasty meal father"

"Gordon"

"Hamburger happy meal dad please"

"Happy meal what in the blazed is a happy meal, no don't tell me it is ok, Alan what do you want to eat"

"I'll have a mega Mac meal dad"

"Ok, oh what is wrong Scott?"

"Alan could never eat a mega mac father he could barely manage a happy meal"

"Ok, ok, Alan do you want a happy meal"

"Ok, but I want McChicken Nuggets please father".

Finally all the Tracy's had there food and went and sat besides there grandmother who decide just to have a salad.

Her eyes suddenly darted down to Alan who was taking a giant slurp of his drink.

"What on earth are these boys drinking Jefferson"

"Coca-cola, now I know you don't approve mother but it is just this once and it won't rote there teeth by drinking it this once,"

"Bu bu but" she quickly saw Jeff's expression and decided that if he weren't going to listen it was his funeral literally speaking.

Jeff looked at his son Alan who had just taken a sip of his juice at this he noticed Alan's eyes suddenly grew and he had the expression of a cheesier cat appear on his face. He then looked at all his other sons and noticed that they were also extremely happy; Jeff felt proud of them and himself at this point little did he know this was going to change dramatically.

Half an hour had passed by this time Jeff had give each of his children $10 to go and spend in the arcade, he had hoped that this would entertain them for at least a short while.

As time went on, he heard lots of screaming children running around rioting and giving the staff a hard time. He though that the parents of these children should have them under better control, like he had with his Sons he suddenly looked up in horror. Alan was touching the sauce buttons sauce was going everywhere Gordon was shooting the customer care girl with foam bullets from his happy meal. Jeff's face dropped a mile. He turned round Scott was cheekily chatting up anything in a skirt. Virgil was hitting the games in a bid to get free games (which was working he knew a knack from a summer camp he had previously visited).

He though thankfully John was no where to be seen his shyest son probably seen the behaviour of his now insane brothers and probably went off to hide his head in the sand.

"MOTHER THE BOYS HAVE GONE INSANE WHAT WILL I DO"

"To be honest dear I do not know"

Jeff got quickly to his feet. His first thought was to get Gordon and Alan then, he would target the rest.

Gordon and Alan were devious, Alan would press the sauces down and when the customer care girl had cleared up the mess Gordon would shoot her with his happy meal toy which gave Alan the opportunity to press the sauces down again.

He quickly grabbed Alan who just kept giggling this was unusual for Alan, normally when Jeff looked mad Alan was always tried, to run away. Jeff had no idea what was wrong with him. He then grabbed Gordon and quickly apologised to the girl, now he just had to get the other 2 under control and things would be alright.

Holding tightly to his youngest children he then turned a corner to find 2 teenagers making out nothing usual about that is there.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

Jeff in shock, let go of his youngest children, they immediately ran for it to enjoy there insanity.

"Eh Dad this is um, what is your name again he said to young girl"

"carol-ann." stated the girl looking quite frightened by the expression of the insane man in front of her at this she made a run for it.

In the distance whilst Jeff was telling off his second oldest about manners he was cut off from screaming in the back ground.

"THAT'S IT I QUIT, I CANNOT TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS."

Jeff put his head down and shook it. He has recognised the voice of the young customer care girl and that his insane children had probably started this.

Suddenly Jeff had a tap on his back it was Ruth Tracey.

"Jeff sit down and watch a professional sort this mess out"

One by one she grabbed the 5 boys with a quick and extremely painful clip around the ear and led them back towards the table she apologised to the staff and marched the 5 boys out of McDonald's.

As they departed Ruth said some words to Jeff that he would never forget.

"Jeff please in all dear life never ever give though boys coca-cola ever again. Or if you do never give them it all at the same time, you could start a world war with those 5 hyper on sugar."

Jeff looked at her and smiled he had no idea that coca-cola could cause this much damage.

Well what do you think please read and review. I might do another story I do not know.


End file.
